


coolest mum in the neighbourhood - blossoming edition

by givensecondchances



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Other, Sex Toys, Yoga Harry, farmer market harry, harry styles as mum, mommry, party host harry, sex toys designer harry, she's got the range baby, single mum harry styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givensecondchances/pseuds/givensecondchances
Summary: A tag style story featuring powerful badass single mum Harry Styles (she has a tattoo of herself on her leg).She runs her own company: she's founder and owner ofIt's none of your business. It's all about empowerment for single mums, in the broadest sense of the word. Visiting the local organic market with all the children (always keeping her own newborn closeby), leading wokshops and slowly gaining a feeling of togetherness within groups. With each workshop session she'll expand the horizons of other single mums, a little bit wilder and a little bit sexier every Saturday.
Relationships: harry styles / happiness
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Momrry Fic Fest 2020





	coolest mum in the neighbourhood - blossoming edition

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thanks to my amazingly organised and greatly skilled beta Emma ([@SashinaLash](https://sashinalash.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr). I wouldn't know what to do without you! I just throw some chaos at you and you make it all work. Honestly the Bonnie & Clyde dreamteam I do not deserve but very much love! 
> 
> A huge thank you to the mod and organiser of momrry fic fest Jen. You're the real MPV, the og momrry. If it wasn't for you encouraging me I wouldn't be wilding in tag stories so much. If I am the one giving the tag stories birth (and this one too), you are my ever encouraging doula. Love you.  
> This work would not be the same without the gorgeous art of the talented [@dddarkbrain](https://dddarkbrain.tumblr.com/).

Coolest mum in the neighbourhood. She moved from NYC to Amsterdam last year. She likes adventure - always has - and Amsterdam is good for her heart.

It is still a city, but quieter. It is still a city, but it feels like a village. Her children are young enough not to care so much: her oldest is four and her youngest two.  
She knows the oxygen rule by heart: always put your own oxygen mask on first, make sure you're happy, and the children will follow suit. And she's living that every day - out there living her best, most authentic life. She's gone a long way; being a single mum was not an intentional choice _per se_ , but sometimes, life just happens this way.

She truly can't think of a life that's more fulfilling right now; her and her chosen family against the world.

She has a tattoo of herself on her leg. A tattoo with her tits out because she wants to; trousers with the word 'loved' embroidered on the bottom and bare feet; a hint of an unshaven leg. That pretty much sums up her - and her current state of mind. Her children are blossoming; she is blossoming. She smiles as she crafts cards for the very first workshop day. Her 'empowerment for single mums' four-session workshop is a success. _It's none of your business_ : a four-session workshop for single mums.

"It's about re-birth, about self-love, about blossoming, about togetherness. Prepare to have fun and feel joy, and please feel free to be absolutely whoever you want to be".

 _Four days of blossoming_ , she writes on hand-made welcome cards. _For single mums._ She's ready for session one!

[Image](https://www.clm-agency.com/set-design/shona-heath)

"Welcome to _It's none of your business_ everyone", she says enthusiastically. "Welcome to the very first session!"

Thank you so much for joining, I really hope it brings you what you were hoping for. For the first day, we are On Theme!  
It is spring and we are at the Vondelpark where we can see some literal blossoming happening. Look at the spring blossom on the trees all around the park. Also, we can see some blossoming figuratively speaking: we all brought our little ones today and they do seem to be enjoying themselves already.

**Session One**

"Blossoming is the main theme of this five-session workshop. It is like a red thread linking connecting all the different sessions together".

Today, we will explore the most innocent meaning of blossoming", she laughs.

"Let's visit the Saturday organic market around the corner. And as we will hopefully enjoy a sunny afternoon roaming around the market, have some quality time with our children, watch them taste and explore new foods and flavours, and we will slowly get to know each other along the way. My favourite stall is the organic strawberry stall, she says. Super tasty! There is a picnic table in the shade. It's a reserved table for our group - look for the banner above the table saying 'Tastes like strawberries on a summer evening'. I made some fresh strawberry juice as well. Feel free to grab some for you and the little ones. They will probably love it!

I love you all already! Let's go - I'll lead the way". And she smiles her confident beautiful smile. In this spring light she looks like the end of June.

**Session Two**

Image

From this day on, she says, we will meet each other without our angels! They are all angels, but let's not forget about the angel in yourself! In the following workshops we will touch on blossoming in cheekier and sexier ways... but today we're going to try to relax. Because remember, wild animals relax a lot! A lion sleeps and basks in the sun for many hours a day, before even _thinking_ about making that move. Don't limit yourself though... allow yourself both!

Let me introduce you to 'The Sound'. It is all about sound meditation today. My lesbian friends who are standing over there are musicians and they make 3d music. They have their own band called _End of Time_ , and are making experimental 3d music. Making, playing and experiencing music is also a form of meditation. Meditation is powerful, but meditation with music blows you away! You can meditate alone if you want to, but I would like to make it an experience - a space to meet others, a place to connect to others! No worries if it does not work out for you; we are here to experiment and all your reactions and feelings are valid! I personally like to sound meditate in a crop top as I feel really good that way, wind blowing on my skin, sun onto my navel, music in my ears and head in the clouds, bare feet on the ground! Our bellies are all beautiful, all in different forms and ways and that's the beauty! I want all of your bellies! They were a safe harbour for our children once! Maybe literally, maybe metaphorically. Both are beautiful. Now we can also reconnect with our bellies as a source of joy and intimacy! For ourselves! So let's roll out our mats and let's get started!

**Session Three**

[Image](https://www.mailfemale.com/)

So, today it's time for blossoming in another sense of the word, she says. So many dimensions! What I haven't told you yet is that I have another small company. Do you know the artist Georgia O'Keeffe? I was inspired by her style, the way her works are giving a nod towards blossoming, thinking about the enjoyment of our own sexuality!

When I was younger, I always found it difficult to communicate about my preferences and joys; I was still learning what they were. And I grew... and then I started this company. I would like to think I can help lift someone up, bring them joy! What's this company about? I design sex toys for woman (and their partners, I they want!), and I consider them a form of art too. I love to be as creative as possible when I design them. So - I've brought you all a goodie bag!

There are so many fantastic sex shops in Amsterdam too; we can talk about _that_ later! Mail & Female is my favourite; it stocks my own brand of sex toys in their collection. They're open seven days a week, so tomorrow too, she winks, confident about her casual plugging capabilities.

I think sex toys are like a dessert! Sometimes I want chocolate ice-cream, sometimes I want fruit salad and sometimes I want neither. It's a form of self love. For me - and this is how I designed the toys - I always prefer to discover what I like - what brings me joy - in a safe environment, and that means _just by myself_!

Here I have a toy that's attached to a bracelet! Engraved are the words 'she believed that she could, so she did'. It's about pleasure, but also about empowerment!

In your goodie bag you will find the usual suspects, she winks. But there's also my own favourite, which is not at all a usual suspect! It's a silicone mic; I love that design. Performing - expressing myself with my voice - is also one of my favourite things in the world, so that's where the idea came from. Engraved on it are the words _it would be fun to try and find it_. It's a real external stimulation powerhouse! We just all have different preferences. I'm currently designing something with the newest technology, it's such an interesting area.

What I also love to do, is use toys on other parts of my body, other zones. So sometimes on a lazy sunny afternoon you can find me with a caipirinha cocktail in my hand and the 'it would be fun to try and find it' mic under my feet! Or on my neck! Or on my Brasil! tattoo... just to turn on my entire body. It's like spreading yourself open in that way, to me it's the only way of knowing me, of me knowing myself.

Now, let's have some drinks together (we also have lots of non-alcoholic options!) and enjoy the thrill! She's really pleased with that little bi-lingual pun, and so is everyone.

**Session Four**

Hello, everyone! So, we will finish this workshop in style: it's party time! I have released my inner Marc Jacobs a bit for this - that much you could see on the invitation.

Image

Usually I don't like dress codes at all, as I think it's really important to be able to be yourself and dress however you fancy in the moment. Therefore, I've tried to make it as broad and loose as I could. It is only a guideline, just as the past three Saturdays were, but I hope a fun one! I hope you can take at least some of it and make it your own, in whatever form or way. You are your own goddess, let her shine!

That being said, I do love how you all look tonight: you look absolutely fabulous on the outside, and even more fabulous on the inside.

I am not definitely not Cis-derella tonight! I am bored with gender stereotypes, sexism, misogyny, fat-phobia, racism, patriarchy, transphobia, homophobia, ageism, body-shaming, beauty standards, etcetera etcetera!

So, we are here to celebrate true beauty: the beauty of your bodies and souls. Your truth! Now, you are reborn. So, fuck gender norms and beauty standards - _there are no lines anymore!_ she almost shouts, raising a glass of champagne.

Embrace the glitter!! Bring the fire and the shelter. I will create a safe haven for you tonight. The skies are clear, and the queer sunrise is here, in Amsterdam.

I love you all; don't be sad about this being our last night. Because it was never meant to be the end, it was always meant to be the beginning. It's all about birth of sorts, a beginning: we've just got started! I love you all, I am your host for tonight, so enjoy!

_Lights up and bumpers down._


End file.
